Just One Little Push
by Diamond Maker
Summary: We all know that Kim and Jack hug, flirt, and care for one another. What happens when they finally admit their feelings? All Kim and Jack need is one push. Ongoing oneshots of Kick! Please read and review
1. Movies can make love blossoms

**Author's Note:** Hello fan fiction people, I wanted to write oneshots of Jack and Kim. I wanted to see if I do a good job are a bad job. I do take requests of oneshots so you can PM. I hope you enjoy my oneshots.

**Summary:** We all know that Kim and Jack hug, flirt, and care for one another. What happens when they finally admit their feelings? All Kim and Jack need is one push. Ongoing oneshots of Kick!

**Just one push**

_Chapter 1- Movies can make love blossoms_

Third Person POV

"Ughhh" the blonde said as she flips through pages of her homework book. The brunette rolled his eyes at his cute and adorable little friend. Kim kept flipping through pages of her homework seeing that she have a lot to do.

"Jack this is a lot of homework to do" Kim whined. She did a puppy dog face showing her best friend can they take a little break. Jack couldn't fall for that again. He didn't want to take a break; he needed to finish his homework. Kim started to squirm and gave jack the puppy dog face simultaneously.

"Purrty please" Kim said. There goes her southern accent again. Kim covered her mouth and Jack just chuckled at Kim. He didn't care of how she talks in her southern accent. He thinks it's adorable and cute. Kim stood from the bed and dragged Jack all the way to the leaving room.

"Thank you Jackie for taking a little break with me" Kim said as she smiled sweetly to him. Jack would of sad no but if it's for that adorable little blonde, he would do anything. Kim and Jack just sat there on the couch flicking through channels.

"Geez Kim, can you please pick a channel already" Jack said. Kim smirked and ordered a movie. It was Pitch Perfect; Jack began to groan watching Kim ordering the movie.

"I want to watch Pitch Perfect now deal with it" Kim said as she bit her lip. There it is the biting lip thing. Kim always makes Jack feel weak when she bits her lip. Jack finds sexy and attractive. Jack clenches his fist he has to stop staring at Kim or she will think he's weird. But Jack couldn't help it her blonde beautiful hair streaming down her face and almost at her waist line. Her beautiful chocolate eye makes him weak and sensitive in the knees. And finally her pink luxurious lips make him want to kiss her. He couldn't help it, Kim makes Jack loose control. Jack eyes became glued to Kim not watching the movie. Kim laughed through the whole movie making Jack smile. Kim put her hair behind her ear and looks at Jack. It was almost the kissing part of the movie which leads to the end. Kim covered her and looks away not watching the movie no more.

"Kim you can stop covering your eyes now" Jack said. Kim uncovered her eyes and pivoted her head back to Jack. Jack couldn't just help bust stare at her sparkly brown eyes as it watching him. Jack couldn't take it anymore, Kim is driving him crazy. Jack licks his lips and stares at Kim's lips as he hovered over her. The anticipation was killing Jack badly. Jack respiration became to gulp for air.

"Jack, are you alright" Kim ask as she stared at Jack. All Jack let out is an "hmm". Jack is trying to restrain himself before he loose his ability to take control. Kim raised both of her eyebrows. Jack was starting to get a little weird as you might say.

"Kim I need to tell you something." Jack said as he finally stops staring at her soft pink lips. Kim waited for Jack to talk but Jack just kept staring at her.

"Come on Jack the suspense is-. She was cut off by a pair of lips. Jack was trying to break the kiss since he thinks it was awkward that she is not kissing back. But Jack thought wrong. Kim kissed back as their lips move in sync together, so very passionate. Jack broke away from the kiss making disappointment coursed through Kim's body. But Kim felt a soft pair of lips on her neck. Jack was kissing her neck repeatedly until he found her sensitive spot. Jack bit the sensitive part of Kim's neck. Kim let out a squeak and bit her lip to not let out another.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Jack said in between kisses. Kim smiled and pull Jack face up to hers, smashing their lips together. Their tongue was battling with each other fighting for dominance. Which Jack won, Kim and Jack pulled apart. There respiration became frantic, they smiled at each other.

"Kim would you like to be my girlfriend" Jack asks. He closed his eyes and waited for an answer. He hoped the answer would be yes. Kim smiled at him after that heated how could she say no.

"Yes I would love to" Kim said. Jack eyes fluttered open and kiss Kim again. See, all they needed was just one little push.


	2. Ummm it's called jealousy?

**Author: **I'm back with a second one shot for my story. I hope you fanfiction lovers enjoy it. I hope you will read and review. I think most of my oneshots might be in Third Person just saying. Well, I nothing else to say so here's my oneshot. Here's the summary in case you forgot about it. Happy 4th of July!

**Summary: **We all know that Kim and Jack hug, flirt, and care for one another. What happens when they finally admit their feelings? All Kim and Jack need is one push.

_Chapter 2-Umm it's called jealousy?_

Third Person POV

Kim was in the cafeteria chatting to her best friends, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. She was glad to have friends like them that care about her and makes her laugh. Kim kept laughing so hard, you can see tears in her eyes. Jack was on his way to sit next to the pretty blonde when Donna stops his tracks.

"Oh, hey Jackie" Donna said with smile. Jack groans to himself. He didn't like Donna as a girlfriend kind of way. In fact he didn't like Donna at all; she was just always the one clinging on to him. Kim saw Donna as she flirts with Jack, and let me tell you. Kim didn't like it one bit, Kim felt her blood boiling as Donna kept making a pattern on Jack chest.

"Umm guys, what does Jack sees in Donna" She asked her friends. The gang just shrugged there shoulders. Kim just kept staring at Jack and Donna. Anger was rushing through her body. Kim clenched her fist hard, Kim just want to rip that irritating Donna head off. Donna smirked as she saw Kim watching her. Donna licked her lips and smashed it onto Jack's. Kim crushed her water bottle; you can see anger, and hurt in Kim's eyes. Jack tries to pull away but Donna had a firm grip on him. He wondered to himself, how she got so strong. Donna pulled away and smiled at Jack.

"Have a nice day Jackie" Donna said as she fled to the girl's bathroom. Jack rolled his eyes and wiped away the kiss Donna and he just shared. He walked over to his friends and sat next to Kim. Kim was the only one for Jack, nobody else. Kim was intelligent, nice, caring, cocky, and sometimes sarcastic but Kim was something special to him.

"Hey Kim" Jack said. Kim didn't say anything to him. She didn't even look him in the eye; she was just trying to ignore him as possible.

"Kim" Jack said once more. Kim grabbed all her stuff and sauntered out of the cafeteria. Jack felt hurt and worried; he wanted to know what's wrong with Kim.

"Guys, what's wrong with Kim" Jack asked the gang. Milton and Eddie just shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating their food. Jerry just smiled gleefully to Jack. Jack first thought was Jerry looks retarded and his second thought was he knows why Kim was mad. Jack went with both thoughts.

"I think Kim jealous that Donna kissed you" Jerry said crossing his arms. Jack was confused and he gave Jerry a questioning look.

~Line Break~

"Hey Kim" Grace said as she sauntered to her best friend. Kim didn't say anything to her; she was already angry and frustrated. Grace raises both of her eyebrows and stared at the blonde.

"Kim, what's wrong" Grace asks. Kim tries to ignore her as best as she cans but Grace just kept asking. Grace was getting frustrated with her friend she's on the verge to slap her until she tells her what's wrong. Kim finally gave in and tells Grace what wrong.

"I want to know what Jack sees in Donna" Kim said. Grace gave her friend a surprisingly look but then smirked. Kim gave her friend a confusingly look.

"Kim, are you jealous" Grace asks with an evilly smirked. Kim rolled her eyes at her friend. Kim is not the jealous type; she doesn't care if people have something that she doesn't. It didn't really matter to her; she thinks you should appreciate what you have.

"No, I just don't like it how Jack fond all over her." Kim said. She felt her blood boiling again. Grace gave her friend a reassuring smile and pat her friends shoulder.

"Kim, umm there's a thing called jealousy" Grace said once more. Kim rolled her eyes at her friend and walked out of the school to head over to the dojo.

~Line Break says what's up ya'll~

Jack rushed to the dojo and saw Kim punching the dummy. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey Kim" Jack said. Kim punched the dummy harder then Jack has ever expected. She stopped punching the dummy for a moment and locked eyes with Jack. He still makes her melt inside when they share eye contact. Kim pivot her head back to the dummy ad was about to throw a punch at the dummy when Jack caught it. Jack grabbed Kim's hand and walked over to the bench.

"Kim, how come you're ignoring me" Jack asks. Kim saw the hurt in Jack's eyes and she didn't like it when Jack's hurt. Kim bit her lip; she didn't want to tell Jack the reason. Kim didn't say anything and Jack looked more hurt.

"Is it because of that kiss Donna and me shared?" Kim was shocked at first but then nodded. Jack gave Kim a small smile.

"Kim, I don't like Donna in that way. I like you" Jack said smiling. Kim returns the smile and kissed Jack. The kiss only lasted for a few minutes. They pulled apart smiling gleefully at each other. Rudy came out of his office and had a cup of bacon in his hands.

"Umm Rudy why do you have- Kim was cut off by Jack.

"Don't even ask" Jack said. Kim smiled at him.


End file.
